


Knowing Attack

by Buttersweet_Lockheart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Spy - Freeform, Spy Deceit, Spy Emile, Spy Logan, Spy Patton, Spy Remus, Spy Remy, Spy Roman, Spy Virgil, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tourette Remus, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet_Lockheart/pseuds/Buttersweet_Lockheart
Summary: Team gold is sent on their mission with Logan and Remy being the only ones out of team gold promised freedom they wander how there younger siblings will take it when they found out at the end of this mission there is a danger of Execution.





	Knowing Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Logan and Remy fight with there inner self to see this mission goes right after all they promised there significant others they would make home intime before the end of the month.

Roman: Okay we're all here let's MOVE OUT!!

Deceit: So you're going to let him walk out in a skirt 

Logan: if he gets shot he knows that privilege will be relinquished 

Remy: Girl as long as he doesn't fuck up the mission we Gucci

Deceit: Um he is totally _NOT_ waring _HEELS_ as _WELL_

Logan: Prince how dare you to defy my orders!!!

Roman: (Trying to take off) YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE

Remy: Were on here to dipshit and Logan. _You_ as well as I know how stupid he can be if he gets killed it's his fault now drive properly before I decide to throw you out the damn plane

Roman: (Pouting) How dare you treat your prince this way after I offer to drive you hooligans

Deceit: (Sits next to roman in the cockpit nodding evenly at roman whispering) Death is a friend to no one

Roman:(Giving a small smirk like smile whispering) Fallow the plan and hopefully, it will tonight

The team had one final mission to complete this knowledge hung over them like nooses ready to suffocate them. This was their last wish before death they had chosen this route and would have to live with its consequences. Logan looked on as the ground below started to blur with the setting sun this would be his last mission and he would be free and able to move on. He had been guaranteed freedom along with Remy sadly the other two in the cockpit had not. But guilt was an ugly thing both Logan and Remy could feel her slimy cutting fingers sink into them as they looked away from the front the knots twisted in there beings mocking them of the betrayal they were doing and the ending it will have. The other two were talking happily in the cockpit as roman made huge explosion like hand gestures his eyes full of innocent excitement while Deceit simply gave small laughs his one visible eye shines with excitement forcing Remy to look down in guilt as Logan took in the sight he knew all too well. Soaking up this last final moments of calming happiness he felt his chest sink and break a depth so great no one thing would ever fix it but he had promised his beloved he would be home in time and he would do anything to keep that promise even if that meant leaving two people he had come to know as family behind. At least that's what both of them like to believe but they knew why they were hiding in lies and shadows if given the option they would lose their lives for the two young agents in their team. Remy only hoped he never regrets this choice that felt like it was killing him he could only hope. 

Standing at the back hatch of the plane stood roman with Remy equipment ready for there decent into the compound. Deceit Having taken the seat as the pilot with logan ready to land the jet in an outcropping of the jungle just ahead. Logan stood in tight body armor that covered his whole body a black mask and goggles hiding his face. Showing his flare was a small skirt attached to the armor and heels to his shoes. Remy Had a similar outfit but without the heels or skirt his colors instead of gray or deep red it was darker gray with deep purple he watched as roman leaned out more standing at the very edge of the hatch logan having taken some pictures for time sake. He took a deep breath holding his backpack close he couldn't let his thoughts in his way so he ran and jumped out first pulling roman down with him. His boyfriend would be so proud he thought quietly as the wind rushed around them like screams in the quiet night as the stars blurred together he hated this feeling of choosing more than anything. As he deployed his shoot he watched as the compound came closer into view there next mission filing itself in his head. "Remy once you land you will be landing in second D you will have to travel through the interior if building Y" Logan responded as the two agents landed quietly in gravel grounds in the middle of the compound's inner playground. Moving quietly he watched at children played happily squealing and screaming into the night as they moved roman decided to split off taking after the second part of the mission getting the second part of there files and burning them to the ground. “There are other agents in the facility make sure not to be spotted they have gold pins on the side of there shirts be on the lookout,” Deceit added before Remy could enter his main building of interest. Remy quickly pulled off the outer layer of his uniform showing a uniform exactly like the enemies even putting on the berry that enabled there acting as if he belonged he walked on mostly unnoticed the children inside raved and screamed as he walked along finally entering the secluded part of the building Remy walked along hearing Logan tell him about the specifics of the mission and to tell him if there was anything a miss from his descriptions. There was NONE. 

Logan watched as Deceit maneuvered the plane to fit in such a spot the plane would never be noticed. Setting up their equity in one of the planes hidden rooms the monitoring began. "There coordinates seem fine the breathing tanks are holding up and their vitals seem alright.....t" Logan watched as Deceit's voice became confused then quite looking up at Logan about to ask about remys vitals Logan pressed a button to put remys vitals at equal with Romans. He watched as deceit shook his head looking back at the screen making sure everything was okay and running smoothly. Everything was fine as they watched Remy enter as unnoticed as possible making sure to leave no traces of his existence as he moved about the main head leaders office searching for those files they needed. There hears almost stopped at the leader entered making them want to scream at the screan Logan felt cold like claws clawing at his back just watching. But Remy was quickly able to hide in the corner of the room behind a tall potted plant. They amped up the radio trying to see if they could hear. "no No NO" screamed the leader as he searched for something the files on his desk flying all over the room. "They took all of it all of it" screamed the man as he looked around pulling books and books throwiing them off the shelves onto the floor angerly. "Sleep those are the files we need near the end of the room the ones in the hideous green envelope hidden under the other files" stated deceit as he looked around before pointing out the man on screen then it hit Logan how could he have been so blind. "Remy he is not a threat do not engage I repeat do not engage" this man was a stand in the main leader had been murdered days ago this mission was to get back there info that only that leader and the director had on each other. How stupid of him to forget Remy quickly moved around the room as the new leader had his back turned quickly nocking him out and laying him on the floor grabbing the files they need and a few extra before running out. 

Remy ran from the office slowing down and moderating his pace after having hidden the files in his person. He quietly moved around the compound heading to the exit finding roman heading there too the smell of fire hitting him and then the flames that arouse cause ensued giving them an opening to quietly leave watching men and women run no children insight as they moved Remy could only catch a glimpse of Romans face a look of ferocity in them as he moved to drag roman along with him. Taking off into the forest Remy felt the weight of his dispersion landing on his shoulders the end of the mission was near there lies revealed soon to come to light and the ones paying for them standing right in front of them. "Remy ..." Logan's voice filled his ear as they got closer to the jet the guilt in Logan's voice filling him as they moved. He knew what logan wanted, He knew what he should but he was a coward. As they reached the jet Logan and deceit waiting for right beside it for them. "We need to Leave NOW," deceit said his voice with authority as he headed inside quickly filing in. On the plane ride home Logan sat behind with Remy as Roman chanted on about how amazing and awesome his mission was. How cool he was and how amazing deceit was and how he couldn't wait for there next mission together so they could all show off their amazing dragon-slaying moves. Deceit for the first time in a month actually talked back answering and laughing along he couldn't take it any of them could they were almost there and it was killing them. 

Now they stood inside there dorms cleaning up their rooms Remy was leaning against the wall as tears ran down his face anger clearly in the snarl of his voice as he spoke: "Did we do the right thing?". Logan had tears in his eyes as he put away the last thing in this tiny room one single picture of all of the team gold. Roman and deceit were in the middle with there prince and normal snake type outfits logan in his shirt and tye while Remy was in his jacket white shirt and coffee in his hands. "We got them out Remy it was us or them".

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in to next time.


End file.
